A Witch's Tail, Part 2
A Witch's Tail Part 2 is the second part of the Season 5 premiere and the 90th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper, Paige and Leo struggle to convince Phoebe, now a mermaid, to come back to her life as a Charmed One, when she decides to "swim" away from her problems relating to Cole. Meanwhile, Piper casts a spell to stop her panic attacks but instead of facing her fear, she suppresses it, endangering herself and her baby, when Necron comes after her mermaid sister, Phoebe, and takes Piper hostage. In order to help Phoebe, Paige takes drastic measures and asks Cole for help. Cast 5x02Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x02Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x02Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x02Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x02Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x02Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x2Necron.png|Necron 5x02-48.png|Patty Halliwell 5x2Cowan.png|Bob Cowan 5x02Nancy.png|Nancy O'Dell 5x02-13.png|Fishermen 5x2Intern.png|Intern Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Nancy O'Dell as Herself *Tom McCleister as Fisherman *Judson Scott as Necron *David Reivers as Bob Cowan Co-Stars *Patrick Gallo as Fisherman #1 Featuring *Amanda Sickler as Intern Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Necron :N'ecron is a Skeletal Being who hovers between Life :and Death. This demon has the power to incinerate :any living creature to feed on its life force. These stolen :life forces sustain '''N'ecron through centuries of unlife,'' :though he requires an unending supply of living essence :to keep him from decaying further. ::See Skeletal Beings for more information. '''Spells ''Fearless Spell Piper realized she needed to get rid of her fear. She got the idea of writing a Fearless Spell and started writing it on a wall of the Manor attic, and cast it. Leo later found out she cast it, and that it didn't exactly removed her fear, but suppressed it instead. :''Locked in, :Boxed in, :Full of fear, :My panic grows manic till I can't hear, :In need of reprieve, :So that I can breathe, :Remove my fear, :please make it leave. ''To Reveal One's Emotions Paige found out Phoebe didn't turn into a Mermaid because she hated Cole, but because she still loved him. Paige cast this spell to convince Cole that he was the key to change her back into her human form. Phoebe's emotions entered Cole, and after they left him, he teleported to Phoebe. They talked, and Phoebe finally admitted that she still loved him, causing her to become human again. :''Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, :Reveal the secret that it holds, :Bring forth the passion of love's fire, :That he may feel her true desire. ''To Vanquish a Skeletal Being Paige cast this Power of Three spell, holding Piper and Phoebe's hands. Necron was vanquished, but the blast caused by it threw the rack in the water, with Piper still tied to it. Piper almost drowned, but Phoebe managed to pull her to the surface. :''Tide of evil washed ashore, :Bring its darkness evermore, :With all our strength we fight this fate, :Make this evil obliterate. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Lightning Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Necron. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Necron to create a wind, to blow away the Sea Hag's clothes and ashes. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Necron to attack Phoebe (as a Mermaid), Leo and Paige and to kill three fishermen. *'Regeneration:' Used by Necron to self-heal his neck. *'Levitation:' Used by Necron to glide over to Phoebe. *'Summoning:' Used by Necron to summon two Ravens to him. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a painting and Necron. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Necron to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Book to her and to orb the Auger Shell onto Necron. *'Mind Control:' Used by Cole to make the man who he was talking to on the phone agree with him. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Necron to let the rack sink down to knee deep in the water, lift it up again and fling it. *'Apportation:' Used by Necron to teleport the Auger Shell onto Phoebe's chest. *'Healing:' Piper's baby healed Piper's stomach. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Cole to fade Phoebe to him. *'Spirit Writing:' Used by Patty (from the Afterlife) to write a note in Piper's baby book. 5x02P1.png|Leo orbing in. 5x02P2.png|Necron using Lightning Teleportation. 5x02P3.png|Necron using Aerokinesis. 5x02P4.png|Necron using Electrokinesis to attack Phoebe. 5x02P5.png|Leo orbing in (behind the door). 5x02P6.png|Necron Teleports. 5x02P7.png|Necron self-healing his neck. 5x02P8.png|Necron using Electrokinesis to kill two fisherman. 5x02P9.png|Necron killing the other fisherman. 5x02P10.png|Necron levitating over to Phoebe. 5x02P11.png|Leo orbing to Phoebe. 5x02P12.png|Leo and Phoebe orbing out, before being hit by Necron's Lightning bolt. 5x02P13.png|Necron summoning two ravens. 5x02P14.png|A painting being blown up by Piper. 5x02P15.png|Paige orbing the Book to her. 5x02P16.png|Cole using Mind Control through the phone. 5x02P17.png|Necron Teleporting in. 5x02P18.png|Necron being blown up by Piper. 5x02P19.png|Paige orbing to the attic with Phoebe. 5x02P20.png|Necron Teleporting in. 5x02P21.png|Necron Teleporting out with Piper. 5x02P22.png|Leo orbs out with Phoebe. 5x02P24.png|Leo orbing with Phoebe. 5x02P25.png|Necron using Telekinesis on the rack. 5x02P26.png|Leo orbing to Phoebe on the beach. 5x02P27.png|Necron using Telekinesis to lift the rack. 5x02P28.png|Necron apportates the Auger Shell. 5x02P29.png|Necron flings the rack. 5x02P30.png|Necron sends the Auger Shell onto Phoebe's chest. 5x02P31.png|Paige orbs to Leo on the beach. 5x02P32.png|Paige and Leo orbing in. 5x02P33.png|Necron attacks Leo. 5x02P34.png|Necron attacks Paige. 5x02P35.png|Paige orbs the Auger Shell onto Necron. 5x02P36.png|Cole remotely fades Phoebe to him. 5x02P37.png|Patty projects a note in Piper's baby book. Beings Magical Beings *'Necron -' A Skeletal being. Necron tried to steal Phoebe's immortality. He kidnapped Piper and tortured her, so that Phoebe would come to him. However, the sisters vanquished him with a Power of Three spell. *'Patty Halliwell' - Patty appeared to Piper when she was drowning. She helped Piper to let go of her fear. Mortals *'Nancy O'Dell' - A celebrity with her own TV show, "At home with Nancy O'Dell". In that show, she interviewed other famous people at their home. *'Bob Cowan' - Paige's boss. She was late to work (because of Phoebe being a Mermaid) and she told him her sister had a fishing accident. At the end of the episode, Paige quits her job as social worker, because she didn't want to split her focus anymore. *'Fishermen' - Between their fish, they found Phoebe (as a Mermaid). They were thinking about a way to get money for her, when Necron teleported onto their boat and killed all three of them. Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Paige quits her job as social worker to become a full-time witch. However, later in this season she will get tired of being a full-time witch and begins with temp jobs. These temp jobs ultimately all seem to be connected to magic. * We find out that Piper and Leo's unborn baby has "her" powers already by healing Piper after she gets injured by Necron. * In some countries, this episode is shown as part two. Therefore, it's the seventh episode to have the word witch in it. * At the end of this episode, after vanquishing Necron, Piper almost drowned. However, Patty appeared to her and loosened the chain around her foot, allowing Phoebe to pull her out of the water. This is similar to when Prue almost drowned in From Fear to Eternity, where Patty also appeared and pulled her out of the water. Patty also advised both these daughters. She told Prue that love was the key to defeat fear and told Piper that she should not fear becoming a mother. At the end of both episodes, Patty adds an entry into something they read; in Prue's case, it's the Book of Shadows, while in Piper's case it's a baby album that she's preparing for her child. * Guest star Amanda Sickler, the girl that offered the lunch to Paige in this episode is the same one that will work with Phoebe in the future as her assistant. * This episode features the second cameo of guest star Nancy O'Dell after the episode Deja Vu All Over Again. * Because Alyssa Milano is hydrophobic, it was very hard for her to shoot the underwater scenes. * Holly Marie Combs has said that filming the drowning scene was the scariest thing she ever had to do on the show, and while shooting she thought she was really going to drown. * This episode scored 6.3 million viewers. Glitches * When Piper is sitting on the bed at the end of the episode, the window in the nursery hasn't been put in yet. Also the blue screen is visible through the window (Probably just needed to represent the air). * When Phoebe is signing the divorce papers, she misspells her name as "Pheobe." This could be because Alyssa Milano has dyslexia. However, most props are written beforehand, and not while filming, so it might just be an error. * The window in the nursery is never seen again on the outside of the house after this episode. * When Mermaid Phoebe was swimming in the water and looking for pretty shells, we can see her fringe and hairband on top of her head, when she resurfaces, her fringe was up and the band across her forehead. * After the fishermen capture Phoebe, you can tell a body double is laying for her rear camera shots. * Necron tells the birds to fly away. The camera is on Necron and you can see the shadows of the birds flying away before they actually do. * At the beginning of the episode, Leo is shown putting a window in the front of the house. However, Piper and Leo's bedroom is actually at the back of the house. International Titles *'French:' Les sirènes de l'amour - 2ème partie (The Mermaids of Love - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Malá mořská čarodějka - 2. část (Little Sea Witch - Part 2) *'Slovak:' Chvost čarodejnice - 2. časť (A Witch's Tail - Part 2) *'Russian:' Khvostataya ved'ma 2 chast''' (Tailed Witch - Part 2)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La Cola de Una Bruja, Parte 2 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) *'Spanish (Canaria): '''La cola de la Bruja (The Tail of the Witch)'' to part 1 *'Spanish (Latin America):' Una Bruja Sirena, Parte 2 (A Mermaid Witch, Part 2) *'Italian:' Una Sirena di Nome Phoebe, Parte 2 (A Mermaid Named Phoebe, Part 2) *'Serbian:' Vesticin/Vestičji Rep - 2. deo (Witch's Tail - Part 2) *'German:' Der Ruf des Meeres, Teil 2 (The Call of the Sea, Part 2) Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes 502b.jpg|Stunt double and Thom "The Tailman" Shouse, professional mermaid tails maker normal_501_2-1.jpg normal_501_2-2.jpg normal_501_2-3.jpg normal_501_2-4.jpg normal_502a.jpg Screen Caps 5x02-1.png 5x02-2.png 5x02-3.png 5x02-4.png 5x02-5.png 5x02-6.png 5x02-7.png 5x02-8.png 5x02-9.png 5x02-10.png 5x02-11.png 5x02-12.png 5x02-13.png 5x02-14.png 5x02-15.png 5x02-16.png 5x02-17.png 5x02-18.png 5x02-19.png 5x02-20.png 5x02-21.png 5x02-22.png 5x02-23.png 5x02-24.png 5x02-25.png 5x02-26.png 5x02-27.png 5x02-28.png 5x02-29.png 5x02-30.png 5x02-31.png 5x02-32.png 5x02-33.png 5x02-34.png 5x02-35.png 5x02-36.png 5x02-37.png 5x02-38.png 5x02-39.png 5x02-40.png 5x02-41.png 5x02-42.png 5x02-43.png 5x02-44.png 5x02-45.png 5x02-46.png 5x02-47.png 5x02-48.png 5x02-49.png 5x02-50.png 5x02-51.png 5x02-52.png 5x02-53.png 5x02-54.png 5x02-55.png 5x02-56.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes